sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Munchkin (company)
|area_served = Worldwide |num_employees = Over 300 |products = Feeding, Bath, Travel, Safety, Gates, Nursery Essentials, Diapering |subsid = Grassfed, Milkmakers, Brica |website = https://www.munchkin.com }} Munchkin, Inc. is a privately held, global infant and toddler company headquartered in Van Nuys, California. It was founded in 1991 by Steven B. Dunn and is known for designing, developing, manufacturing, and distributing infant and toddler products.Never Grow Old: Munchkin Relies on Innovation to Expand Line of Baby Products, LA Times, March 1995, Retrieved October 2014 Munchkin has been granted over 100 patents domestically and internationally and has won more than 40 industry awards including, multiple wins of the Target Corporation Partner Award of Excellence, the ASDA Stores Partnership Award, and the Toys "R" Us Vendor of the Year Award.Munchkin, Inc. Named Vendor of The Year By Toys "R" Us and Babies "R" Us, WN.com, Retrieved October 2014 Munchkin products are sold at mass retail stores internationally.Munchkin Promo, BabyTV.com, 2012, Retrieved October 2014 Company history The inspiration to develop innovative infant and toddler baby products began after the birth of Steven B. Dunn’s daughter, Beau in 1987. In 1991, the venture capitalist was surprised at the lack of creative design in the infant and toddler category and raised $2.25 million of startup equity (including a $500,000 contribution from his father, venture capitalist and investment banker David Dunn) and founded Munchkin, Inc.Never Grow Old: Munchkin Relies on Innovation to Expand Line of Baby Products, LA Times, March 1995, Retrieved October 2014Family Affair, Forbes, Nov. 2002, Retrieved October 2014 Growth in Wetherby, West Yorkshire.]] Lindam In 2010, Munchkin, Inc. expanded to Europe through the acquisition of Lindam Limited, a safety brand for babies in the U.K. First, the transaction provided a substantial footprint in Europe growing international distribution of its existing portfolio. Second, it allowed Munchkin to quickly enter the large U.S. infant safety gate category with an award-winning European line.Munchkin Expands In Europe With Acquisition of UK's No. 1 Safety Brand, thefreelibrary.com, Jan. 2010, Retrieved October 2014Safety Gates Buying Guide, ConsumerReports.org, November 2012, retrieved October 2014 BRICA In January 2014, Munchkin acquired Brica, Inc., a travel accessories brand for babies and toddlers. Brica has a 25+ year history of successfully developing products with the goal of providing parents with smart travel solutions to make everyday parenting easier. Key products include the line Baby In-Sight Mirrors, car window shades featuring White Hot technology, car seat protectors, and additional on-the-go travel accessories. Milkmakers In August 2016, Munchkin purchased Milkmakers LLC, adding a full line of lactation products to Munchkin’s expanding consumable portfolio. The acquisition of Milkmakers leading lineup, including cookies and teas recommended by lactation consultants, supported Munchkin’s growing line of infant feeding products- ensuring that Mom has options no matter where she is in her breastfeeding or formula feeding journey . Milkmakers Cookies are the #1 best-selling lactation cookie in the US, utilizing key lactogenic ingredients such as oats and brewers yeast that traditionally support breast milk supply. Grass Fed Infant and Toddler Formula In 2015, Munchkin announced the expansion of their robust Feeding portfolio to include a line of infant and toddler formula products sourced in New Zealand. Munchkin Grass Fed Formula is the only infant formula in the world made with certified 100% grass fed milk, sourced in the beautiful Canterbury, New Zealand countryside. No international standard existed for 100% grass fed dairy, so Munchkin decided to create their own. The 100% Grass Fed Standard is an ISO certified, independently verified code followed by Munchkin’s 100% grass fed farms, ensuring that cows graze in pasture 365 days per year. The milk in Munchkin Grass Fed is GMO free, rBGH free, and antibiotic free. Munchkin Grass Fed Milk-Based Infant Formula (for ages 0-6 months), Follow-on Formula (for ages 6-12 months), and Toddler Drink (for ages 12-36 months) are available for purchase on grassfed.com.au, or at various retailers in Australia and New Zealand including Coles. Grass Fed® Toddler Drink is rated 4.5/5 stars on ProductReview.com.au. Products Miracle 360 Cup Introduced in 2014, the Miracle 360 Cup is the first toddler cup with a dentist recommended spoutless design that is virtually leak proof. The Miracle 360 cup is highly rated and won the Cribsie award for "Top Toddler Cup" in 2016, 2017, and 2018. Munchkin|language=en-US|access-date=2018-12-06}} Click Lock Cups These cups feature a patented click-and-lock lid to securely close for leak proofing. The Click Lock™ Cups allow parents to see, hear and feel the cup lock, creating assurance against dripping.Munchkin 9oz Click Lock™ Cup, AskBaby.com, Retrieved October 2014 LATCH Bottles In March 2014, Munchkin released the LATCH bottle which is specifically designed to mimic breastfeeding in order to promote a healthy feeding and sleep cycle.https://www.newyorkfamily.com/best-baby-bottles-2018/#19 The LATCH bottle’s flexible nipple stretches, moves, and pumps like the breast. The selection of LATCH nipples supports a range of breastfeeding and bottle-feeding needs.Munchkin Reveals New LATCH Bottles, BabyCenter.com, January 2014, Retrieved October 2014 Safety Gates In 2016 Munchkin launched two new ultra-modern designed gate lines, VIBE and LUNA. Both feature sleek and innovative designs with award-winning TurnKey Mount technology for easy installation in minutes. Arm & Hammer Diaper Pail by Munchkin In 2009, Munchkin partnered with Church and Dwight, the maker of Arm & Hammer baking soda to introduce a line of diapering products that work with pure, natural baking soda. The Arm & Hammer Diaper Pail by Munchkin is a patented system helping with odor control and uses Arm & Hammer baking soda combined with a self-sealing lid to lock in odors. In 2011, The Arm & Hammer Diaper Pail won the "American Baby Bests Award".Munchkin Partners with Arm & Hammer For Enhanced Diapering Freshness, People.com, Feb. 2009, Retrieved October 2014 White Hot™ Technology White Hot Technology alerts parents if the bath water, the car interior, or baby food is too hot. White Hot Technology Products include: White Hot Safety Spoons, White Hot Safety Duck Tub, White Hot Safety Bath Ducky, White Hot Safety Sunblock Shade, and White Hot Cling Shades.Munchkin White Hot Inflatable Safety Duck, Boots.com, Retrieved October 2014 References External links *Munchkin Website *Grass Fed Website Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:Companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Retail companies of the United States Category:Baby products Category:Online retailers of the United States Category:1991 establishments in California